Winx Club Comic Series
Along with being a popular animated TV series, Winx Club is also a comic book series that are partially based on the TV series; both originated in Italy. Over one hundred and five issues of the comic book series have been produced, including two issues focusing on the movies and three Halloween issues, each contained in a monthly magazine. The first twelve are based directly on the episodes of the first season, while the rest focus on other adventures. The Winx Club - Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha - continue to attend Alfea in the comics, despite having graduated after their third and final year as Enchantix fairies. They mostly assist their seventh member, Roxy, who has just begun to attend Alfea as a first-year student, and is much less experienced though she intends to tremendously increase and magnify all of her magical powers to become a full-fledged fairy of animals. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Aisha *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Roxy *Daphne *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Riven *Helia *Nabu *Wizards of Black Circle Comic Books So far, there are over eighty-five issues online that have been translated into English. Click on the links to freely view, read, and enjoy them to your heart's content. The others have yet to be to be read. #The Castle - Bloom and Stella begin their first year at the Alfea College for Fairies. #The Secret of Alfea - Bloom searches for a dress for the Alfea dance. #The Boys from Red Fountain - Bloom and the girls officially form the Winx Club. #A Friend for Bloom - How Bloom first met Stella and came to Alfea College for Fairies is told. #Prisoner of the Dark - Bloom is imprisoned in a magical tree by the Trix and Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora have to rescue her. #The Swamp Monster - The Winx Club have to battle a vicious monster in the Black Mud Swamp near Alfea. #The School for Witches - This story is about Cloud Tower and its students that attend for four whole years to become full-fledged witches. #Heart of a Fairy - Bloom helps her boss at her new job. #A Job for Bloom - How Bloom got her job is told. #The Revelation - The heartbreakingly shocking truth about Bloom, Brandon and Sky is told. #Dragon's Flame - Bloom searches for her tremendously powerful lost Dragon Fire power. #Magic Battle - The final fight against the Winx Club and the Trix is fought. In the end, Bloom defeats Icy and fully regains the almighty Dragon Fire power from her. #Moonlight - The Winx Club and Specialists go looking for liquid moonlight while Flora encounters a man who transforms into a werewolf when directly exposed to liquid moonlight. #Alone Against Everybody - #Dragon's Land - Bloom protects Diaspro in the dragon homeland. #King Nobody - The Winx Club help King Nobody attain freedom. #The Ghost of Balmoral - The Winx Club solve the mystery behind Balmoral Castle. #The Guardian of Dreams - The Winx Club meet Layla, the fairy of waves, and asist her in the realm of dreams. #Monsters on the Loose - The events of the second season is summarized by the pixies, and the last of Lord Darkar's monsters are eliminated. #An Evil Wind - Icy, Darcy and Stormy try to erase people's memories expect Bloom and Layla's. #The Shaab Stone - The legendary, mystical Shaab Stone is discovered. #Treason - With Helia suspected of treason, the Winx Club plot how to get the magical Shaab Stone back. #Return of the Trix Girls - The Trix regain their memories and wreak havoc on Magix. #Love Potion - Shilly makes a romantic love potion to make Brandon fall head-over-heels in love with her. #Logic and Love - Tecna is told by her father,that a boy, other than Timmy, was chosen as a romantic love match for her, much to her shock and dismay. #The Seed of Disagreement - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy plant the mystical Seed of Disagreement that unleashes great chaos and misery on Magix. #Darko The Black - #Witch Love -Darcy falls head-over-heels in love, and is swept off her feet, with a guy that Icy and Stormy do not approve of. #Magic Tournament - A magical tournament is held, and the six Winx Club girls- along with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy- participate. #Love For Layla - The Pixies try to find a good boyfriend and lover for Layla #The Return of Princess Diaspro - Princess Diaspro is back and brings Bloom worry. #My Friend is a Dragon - The baby dragon from'' "Dragons Land"'' finds and strongly bonds with Bloom. #Ghosts -Ghost arise from the dead and attack the Winx Club girls. #A Story of Knights and Ladies - The Winx participate in an exam in Palladium's simulator chamber where they are thrust in a virtual world of the Medieval times. #The Trial - Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower is put on trial concerning the Trix, but foul play from behind the scenes plot to make sure Griffin never makes it to the trial. #New Challenges - #Together Again - #Musa's Enterprise - Musa uses a guy's property to set up her own music club. #The King of Rock - #The Kingdom of Darkness - The Winx Club save a kingdom without light. #Love Beach - Tecna and Timmy have trouble with their romantic relationship while having fun at the beach. #Milly's Secret - The Winx Club help a girl named Milly realize her dreams in a Cinderella-like scenario. #Lost Words - Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora search for words that have mysteriously faded from an immensely powerful and dark spellbook at Cloud Tower. #The Loyalty Game - #Suspicion and Deceit- The Winx Club help Sky and Brandon stop assassination attempts against Sky's father on the world Eraklyon. #Mission to Andros - The Winx Club and Specialists head to Andros to stop a series of tidal waves, while Layla worries about her genuinely strong/deep and close romantic relationship with Nabu; after he meets up with an old and dear friend named Nelisa. #Pirate Island - Continuing from the last issue, problems on Andros rises as all but Layla get captured by pirates. It is up to Layla to rescue them all. #Knights of the Star - #Love Betrayed - #Rebellious Genie - The Winx Club locate a genie, who happens to be an Alfea professor and refuses to grant the wishes of the mystical lamp's owner. #The Island Of Time - The Winx Club and Specialists encounter a time warp and get stranded on an island on Earth a few centuries back. #Infernal Concoction - The Trix create a candy to boost mental activity and sells it to other witches, but it has side-effects. #The Black Comet - The Winx Club help Tecna's home-world to stop the Black comet, while Tecna finds a potential new suitor. #Pandora's Box - The Winx Club and Trix are invited to another magic academy as guest lecturers, but it also contains a sealed magical box that was locked away for a'' very'' good reason. #Temptations - #Magix On Ice - Magix is frozen over in solid ice, and an ice-skating competition is held. #Red Devils - #The Magic Child - The Winx Club protect a magical child from Earth from demons who are after her. #Winx Band - The Winx Club create a band, which they became quite a poular hit. However, will the path to stardom disrupt their lives as Enchantix fairies? #Future Adventure - The Winx Club help a professor return to the future, and see their very own future Love & Pet shop. #The Rebellion - The robots on Tecna's home-world rebel against their masters. #Stormy Skies - #Poison - Stella and Brandon are poisoned, and Bloom and the others must seek out the antidote. #Magic Holiday - Two sneaky celebrities cause romantic relationship troubles for Bloom and Sky. #New Love - Stella tries to find a new dearly beloved sweetheart/boyfriend after she has a fight with Brandon. #The Dispute - The girls go to visit Flora's old friend whose family is having a land dispute with another family on Lynphea. #Magix Virus - A magical virus that eats up all manner of text, written and digital, plagues Magix. #Roxy the Seventh Fairy - The incredible events of the fourth season is summarized by Bloom, Roxy and the others to Ms. Faragonda and the Magix council. Later on, the Winx Club along with their newest member, Roxy, stop a T-Rex brought back to life coutesy of Roxy's animal-based abilities. First appearance of Roxy , the fairy of animals. #The Cursed Jewel - A mystical jewel known for bringing extremely bad luck is discovered by Icy and her two sisters. The seven Winx Club girls-Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, and Roxy- must find the jewel before it is put to more sinister use. #Ski Break - The three schools of Magix go on a ski vacation. #Layla's Courage - Layla runs into an old and dear friend, and romantic love blossoms all over again. #High Tide - The Winx try to solve a water problem in the Terramaris region on planet Seantis.7 #Perfume and Magic - The Winx visit another collegein Magix, and uncovers a conspiracy plot from a sleazy business tycoon scheming to take over a town plagued with pollution thanks to his overindustrialization. #Love and Duties - Eraklyon erupts into civil war, and Sky and Brandon must leave knowing that they may never come back. #Needless Courage - Bloom tries to come to terms that Sky may never return from the Eraklyon civil war, and at the same time deal with a possible strong and close romantic love blossoming with new guy named Jordan. #Revenge of the Sea - The Winx Club visit a planet where the oceans are being littered with illegal driftnet fishing and Bloom receives a prophetic dream about the sea's source should it continue. #Hopes and Disappointments - The Winx Club and Roxy take a vacation to a nature preserve to get their minds off of the Eraklyon rebellion. They meet Stella's old friend, who became a veterenarian and a park ranger as they try to solve the mystery of animal attacks. #The Wizard Kamud - The Eraklyon rebellion intensifying, Brandon sneaks back to Alfea to report what's going on, while a wizard goes to capture Bloom in order to blackmail Sky. #Conflict of the Heart - The rebellion is over and Bloom and Stella are happy that Sky and Brandon get to return. It's not so easy as they are still fatigued after many months of war. Meanwhile, Musa begins to develop a new love interest and boyfriend named Lucus. #Old Doors New Mysteries - Musa's old friend is forced to close down his hall and she inherits an old building for her to use. There seems to be a hidden plot going on behind this building though. #The Flower of Truth - Flora is tasked with caring for a rare flower with special magical properties, which make it a target for corrupt business executives. #Forbidden Magic - Roxy romantically falls head-over-heels for a second-year Specialist named Manuel, but cannot get the courage to talk with him. So she asks the Winx Club to help her romantically seduce and charm him, even if it's through magical means. #Monsters of Stone - Kamud is back for revenge and unleashes giant stone golems to destroy the Magix schools. #Riddles and Jealousy - Musa becomes worried when her latest boyfriend, Lukas, is being targeted by someone. Meanwhile, Roxy and Manuel have trouble coming to terms with their strong romantic feelings/infatuations for each other. #Bad Dreams - Bloom and Roxy both have disturbing nightmares about the three Wizards of the Black Circle having been freed from the Omega Dimension. #The Golden Reef- #The Fury of Gregory- #The Test of Kyral- #Little Desires- #Adventure on Zenith- #Shady Hill of Werewolves- #The Vampire Club- #Revenge of the Mummy- #The Fury of the Snow- #The Source of Light- #Fairy for a Day- #The Dark Dimension- #Return to the Amazon- #Stars Shattered- #The Stone of Memories- #The Spirits of Nature- #An Enchanted Melody- #Magic of the East- #The Mirror of the Sea- #The Mouth of the Abyss- VIZ Media In 2012, to coincide with Nickelodeon's acquiring rights to the series, VIZ Media began publishing the Winx Club comics. The comics were re-translated and placed in volumes consisting of two comics each. The comics were also slightly re-ordered by placing "A Friend for Bloom" as the first story in the series. #Bloom's Discovery - A Friend for Bloom; First Day in Magix #Secrets of Alfea - Secrets of Alfea (formerly titled The Secrets of Alfea); The Boys from Red Fountain #The Magic of Friendship - ? #Dragon's Flame - ? Magazine Covers 14.jpg|14 15.jpg|15 16.jpg|16 17.png|17 cover 18.png|18 19.png|19 22.jpg|22 cover 55.jpg|55 56.jpg|56 57.jpg|57 58.jpg|58 59.jpg|59 60.png|60 61.jpg|61 62.jpg|62 63.jpg|63 64.jpg|64 65.jpg|65 66.jpg|66 cover 67.jpg|67 68.jpg|68 69.png|69 70.jpg|70 71.jpg|71 72.jpg|72 1326414-73_cover_super.png|73 1326394-cover_super.png|74 1326392-winxmagazine75_super.jpg|75 2508785-immagine_super.jpg|99 15qydkh.jpg|The 100 covers of the magazines. front_mag_105_0.png|105 Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Media